


Everything Will Be Okay

by AngstyZebra



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Keith can be way too impulsive sometimes, and he scares you half to death.Request from puffthetrex on Tumblr: "Could I possibly request an X reader with Keith or Lotor? I need some galra half-blood fluff if that's okay with you?"





	Everything Will Be Okay

Everyone was surprised when Keith showed up out of nowhere in an old Altean ship, claiming that Lotor had been lying about everything this whole time. As he spoke to the team, you could tell he was trying to avoid eye contact with you specifically. You expected it, since the two of you had an argument the last time you saw each other. You knew you should be concentrating on what he was saying about Lotor, but it was hard to when he left on a bad note.

It was before he left for another mission with the Blade of Marmora. You were concerned, especially after he almost sacrificed himself to take down that shield. You knew what the Blade taught their soldiers. Knowledge or death.

It wasn’t a healthy way of thinking and you were terrified for your boyfriend’s life, so you decided to tell him how you felt. You told him your concerns about the Blade, and how you thought he had been acting too rash when making decisions recently. He claimed he was fine, and said that you didn’t need to worry so much. You tried to think of something else, anything to convince him that this was a bad idea. However, Kolivan called him to leave before you could say a word.

You were still mad at him for not considering your worries, but mostly scared about how being in the Blade might affect him. You told yourself that you would give him a piece of your mind when he came back. But the Blade hadn’t contacted the castle in months, and you were afraid that something might have happened to him.

He was here now, though, and he was safe.

Things got bad once Lotor and Allura returned to the castle. It all happened so fast. One second Shiro was going mad and attacking everyone on the bridge, and the next Keith was ordering the team to disband so he could go into the wormhole alone without a plan. Once again impulsively making big decisions.

Things worked out in the end. They had to sacrifice the Castle of Lions, but they were able to save everyone. Allura used what she learned on Oriande to transfer Shiro’s consciousness from the Black Lion to his clone’s body.

You and Keith finally got a chance to talk after things settled down and the team decided to stay on a nearby planet to rest. You found him leaning against one of the Black Lion’s feet, playing fetch with the cosmic wolf. Yet another thing you still needed to ask him about.

You make your way over to him, stopping just a couple of feet away from him. He looks up at you and you offer a small smile. “Mind if I stay here with you?” you ask.

“Sure, go ahead.”

You close the gap and lean against the lion’s foot, leaving only a few inches between the two of you. It’s quiet for a minute, and Keith throws a stick for the wolf a few more times before he finally speaks up. “I’m sorry. I knew how you felt about everything but I brushed it all off. I should’ve just talked to you.” He turns to face you and takes your hand in his. He brings it to his lips and kisses your knuckles softly, smirking at the red rising in your cheeks.

“It’s okay. I was kind of harsh when I brought it up, but I was just so afraid something might happen to you, Keith.”

He cups your face in one of his hands and leans in to give you a quick peck on your lips. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry you like that, but I guess being impulsive is the Galra part of me.”

You wrap your arms around his waist and hug him tightly. He squeezes you in his arms and strokes your hair. “I’m just glad you’re okay now. And I’m really happy you found your mom. Also,” You pull away and stare at him for a second. “You seem bigger.”

Keith laughs nervously. “Time passed differently in the Quantum Abyss. I may have been in there for… two years.”

You stare at him for a second. “Two years.” you say in disbelief.

“Two years.”

After a moment, you reach out and touch the new scar on his face. “I have to admit, you look good like this. Plus you’ve got a cool new scar to top it all off.”

Keith scoffs, then he smiles wide as he tucks some hair behind your ear. “You look the same as always, y/n. Just as perfect as I remembered… I missed you so much.” He looks down at his feet in guilt. “I was afraid the last time I’d ever talk to you would be that stupid argument we had.”

You take his hands in yours and you squeeze them in reassurance. “But it wasn’t. You’re here now and we’re both okay.” You lean forward and kiss his nose. You take notice of how he scrunches it afterwards, just as he always does when you kiss him there. A fond look crosses your face as you realize his personality really hadn’t changed that much, even though so much time passed for him. “Now stop sulking about the past and tell me about everything. How did you meet your mom? Where did you find that space wolf?”

Before Keith even has a chance to open his mouth, though, his wolf suddenly teleports, jumping and knocking you to the ground to lick your face. It scares you at first, but as soon as you hear Keith laughing, you can’t help but join in.

You realize at that moment that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my Tumblr, angstyzebra. Check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra)!


End file.
